An Unknown Power
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: In an escape from Death Eaters, Fred and Hermione Wesley separate, taking with them one of their twin daughters. rest of the summary inside. RECENTLY ADOPTED! VIEW LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS!
1. Prologue

**Summary:_ In an escape from Death Eaters, Fred and Hermione Wesley separate, taking with them one of their twin daughters. Both the Wesleys are soon tracked down by the death eaters, and while one twin is taken in by a death eater, the other is put into a French orphanage and soon after adopted by a young couple. Years later the twins are reunited on their first day of Hogwarts, and after some time discover they have a gift more powerful then anybody could ever imagine. The twin witches must now save themselves from the evil clutches of death eaters, and somehow find a way to stay together. The only question is how?_**

Prologue

"Fred, please, I want us to stay together." Hermione begged with her husband.

"It's too dangerous, Hermione, for us and the girls. We both killed many death eaters, and now that Voldemort is dead all the other Death Eaters are very mad. We are some of their prime targets. We'd have a better chance of surviving if we weren't together." Fred argued, caressing her cheek softly. They both looked down at their twin daughters, fast asleep.

"I still don't want to leave you and Cassandra." The young mother said softly.

"And I don't want to leave you and Gwyneth, but I have to. It's for all of our safety. Just promise me you won't get hurt." He took her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"I'll try." She whispered.

"No, promise." He said firmly.

"Okay, I promise." They kissed each other passionately before drawing away and leaving each other.

The woman stayed in her home, not wanting to leave her family and friends. That's when disaster struck for her. Death Eaters broke into her house and attacked everybody inside. Hermione was almost dead, holding onto Gwyneth for dear life, when a Death Eater came upon her.

"Please, please don't kill Gwyneth, please don't kill my baby." Were her last words before she slipped into the river of death.

The death eater looked at the small child in the dead woman's arms and took it into his own, studying her face. The child wasn't crying, but it wasn't happy or sleepy either. He knew that the girl might be useful to him and his fellow death eaters in the future, so he took her home with him, to his empty house.

Fred Wesley was having difficulties as well. He left England in hopes to leave the death eaters behind, and instead stayed in France. It wasn't a year before he was attacked. He was killed and Cassandra was left for dead, but the Ministry found her, still alive in her father's arms, so they put her in an orphanage in France, where she was not long after adopted by a nice little family.

And so it went, the twin girls were separated, both living separate and completely different lives, but would someday meet and discover a power so great that even they couldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 1: Cassandra

The young witch looked out her window at the shinning City below. As always, love was in the air. That was usually what it was like in Paris, France, however, so the girl wasn't very much surprised. Down the hall she could hear her brothers arguing about something or other and down the stairs she could hear her baby sisters and mother screaming, probably because Gigi had taken something from Didi and their mother was trying to make her give it back.

The girl's dog, Taffy, was sleeping on her bed, snoring away, and the family cat, Pussy, was looking at the dog with envious eyes, wanting desperately to sleep on the bed, but not daring with the large dog.

"Cassandra! Cassandra, will you get down here? I need help with breakfast!" the young girl's mother called. She gave a sigh and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found her mother, a three-year-old girl, and a two-year-old girl, chasing each other and fighting.

"Gigi, Didi, what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she entered the room. Little Didi quickly hid behind the older girl's legs, and Gigi, chased after her.

"Casey, sweetheart, could you get those two out of here? Please?" the tired mother asked.

"Sure Mom." Cassandra answered as she picked Didi up and grabbed Gigi's hand, taking them both out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she found her father, busy reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Daddy, could you watch these two? I need to help Mom with breakfast and we can't very well be expected to cook with these to lunatics, now can we?" she dropped the two girls in his lap.

The girl's father laughed, "Very well Cassandra."

The young girl gave her father a kiss on the nose before going to join her mother. They made a large breakfast, her mother very strict about having energy for the day and such. Just when Casey was starting to clean up the dishes an owl flew in the window. It landed beside her and held out its leg to her. She looked at the bird for a moment, then took off the letter and found that it was for her. She quickly ripped it open and when she saw what it said she smiled broadly.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled. Her parents were in the room quickly.

"What is it Casey?" her father questioned.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, then stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why aren't I going to the Beauxbatons Academy?"

The girl's parents glanced at each other nervously, and then the mother sighed.

"Sweetie, we have something we need to tell you." She sounded really nervous.

They sat down at the table and took her hands in theirs.

"Cassandra, sweetheart, you're adopted." Her father said.

"I-I'm adopted?" the young girl stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes. We adopted you when we had just gotten married. You were two, and your father had been killed by Death Eaters. Nobody knows anything about your mother. We were told that your father lived in England and that he was a pureblood wizard by the name of Fredrick Wesley, and that he had taken you to France to hide from the Death Eaters. You're name is Wesley, not Petit."

The young girl stared at her would-be parents in shock. She had grown up knowing them, and yet they weren't even her parents. They were just people who had adopted her. She couldn't say anything.

"We would have told you sooner, but we never could find a time that was right. We didn't mean to spring it on you like this." Her adoptive mother clutched her hand tightly.

Now that Cassandra thought about it, it made sense. Her whole family either had black or blond hair, and brown or green eyes, while she had brown hair and blue eyes. She also looked nothing like these people. She didn't even _act _the same way as any of them. She was quiet and graceful, full of caring and love, while the rest of the family was loud and somewhat clumsy. She also found herself to be much smarter then her brothers. It wasn't even the fact that she was older than them either, but when she was eight years old, like her "brother" Charles she had been unusually smart, while now Charles was one of the smartest kids of his age, and yet she was still far smarter than he could ever hope to be. It all fit into place.

The young girl quickly shook herself from her shock and gave her "parents" a smile. "I suppose it was quite obvious, it you looked at all the clues."

Cassandra wasn't the kind of person to pity herself. She never looked at it as if the glass was half empty, but half full. She always looked on the bright side, for the most part. The Petits knew that, so they weren't at all surprised that she reacted that way. What they didn't know, however, was that, although she never showed sorrow on the outside, she was quite a different person on the inside. If somebody were to look inside her mind and see her emotions, they would be quite shocked. At that moment she was happy and understanding on the outside to her "parents", but on the inside she was about to break in half, then crumble into a million pieces.

That night, the young girl couldn't sleep. She couldn't. For the first time in many years, she allowed herself to cry.


	3. Chapter 2: Gwyneth

**This chapter is kind of long, so don't be mad. I know I shouldn't have started so many stories at once, but I can't help it, I get an idea, I write it down, simple as that. Anywho, here's the story!**

"Gwyneth Wesley!" a sharp, cold voice snapped, bringing the young girl back into reality. She had suddenly felt a splash of odd feelings, sadness and confusion, angst and horror, all at the same time. It was mind-boggling.

"Yes master?" the young girl bowed her head, being both frightened and respectful.

"What do you think you're doing, just staring off into space like that? I gave you a job, and I expect you to do it."

"Yes sir, I was just—"

"No excuses! Now get to work!" the man snapped, causing the girl to flinch.

She quickly got back to work, cleaning the floor, but not with a broom or a mop, but with a toothbrush. She found it quite unfair, but her master had told her that the only way to succeed was to have had discipline, and so here she was, working harder than a paid maid. She knew that man could easily clean the whole house in just a swish of his wand, but instead of making the house clean with his wand, he instead made it dirtier, so she could clean it.

Her master had told her that once she started Hogwarts she would be working nonstop at her magic skills over the summer, and even that didn't sound very appealing to her. Who knew what he could do to her in a duel? She wouldn't even know how to act at school. Would she need to be respectful in this sort of manor? Would she have to work there like she did here? She didn't know, but she knew she would soon find out.

She would be starting Hogwarts soon; she knew it because she would be twelve in October, meaning that school would be starting soon. Right on cue an owl flew in and held out its leg. The girl took the letter from it's leg and read it quietly. Her master walked in and snatched it away, reading it to himself before smiling with satisfaction.

"Excellent. I will finally be able to make you into something. School will be staring in a few weeks, so it'd be best to beat the rush. Get washed up so we can go and fetch your supplies." He turned on his heals and left the room, and the stunned girl, behind.

The girl quickly got ready, and the two left the house to fetch her things. She was shocked to see that he didn't teat her _nearly _as horribly when they were out in public as he did at home, and this made her a little happy, and relieved. They got all her things and then returned to the house, and instantly her master started up his horrible behavior once again.

That night the girl fell asleep on the floor, still trying to finish her work, but to exhausted to carry on. Even in her dreams she knew she would be punished for not having finished, but she didn't care at the moment. She was getting rest, something she hadn't had in a long time, and she was going to take as much of it as she could.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Whoa, this chapter is kinda long… all well, that's okay. I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 3: Reunion

It was September 1, the first day of school at Hogwarts, and also a day of reunion. Cassandra Wesley and Gwyneth Wesley would soon meet, and their powers would soon be reveled for what they were.

Cassandra and her "parents" arrived at the train station and showed her to platform nine and three-quarters. They saw her off into the train and then left feeling overwhelmed. Gwyneth's master dropped her through the doorway and left, leaving her to find everything on her own. Cassandra walked into a compartment that had three other girls in it.

"Could I, um, join you?" she questioned nervously.

"Sure!" one girl smiled, indicating to the seat beside her.

Cassandra sat down and gave a weak smile, trying to stay positive, as always, but finding it hard.

"I'm Katie Johnson," she smiled, "that's Amanda Howard, and that's Eleanor Carr." The two girls she indicated too smiled at Casey.

Katie Johnson was fairly tall, with long, silky blond hair and gray eyes. Her skin looked tan from the summer, and although she was only eleven, maybe twelve, she also had a little makeup on. Her body was very skinny, and she already had breasts large enough to show. Amanda Howard was the total opposite. Her hair was short, frizzy, and was the color of mud, and it didn't look as though it had been washed in a few days. She had thick glasses and bushy eyebrows that covered up her brown eyes. She was short and chubby, though Cassandra wasn't quite sure if the pudgy was just leftover baby fat or just… fat. She looked fairly short, and her skin was snowy white, as if she hadn't left her house during the whole summer, and maybe even before summer. She had a flat chest and there was no makeup whatsoever, although it looked as though she needed some. Lastly was Eleanor Carr. She looked about average, with her straight, medium length strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Her height was average, along with her weight, and it looked as though her breasts were starting to develop too, although it was hardly noticeable. Her skin was tan, but it was more of a farmers tan than anything else. All in all it was quite a bazaar trio.

"I'm Cassandra Pe… Wesley, Cassandra Wesley." The girl wasn't used to calling herself Wesley. It wasn't the name she had always thought was hers.

The three girl's eyes widened. "You're a _Wesley_?" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Uh… that's what I've been told…" I said with uncertainty. Had it been Wesley? Maybe it had been Wellstone, or Wetzel.

Amanda pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose and looked at me closely, "There are hardly any Wesleys left. The Wesleys were like a family to the famous Harry Potter, and after You-Know-Who died most of the Wesleys either went missing or were killed. The only Wesleys that I know of who are still alive is Percy Wesley, Bill Wesley, and Ginevra Wesley. Percy and Bill have been under the protection of the Ministry for years, and I think the only reason Ginevra Wesley has lasted this long is because she's Harry Potter's wife. All the other Wesleys are, as I said before, dead or missing."

The newfound Wesley looked at them in total shock. Her whole family? Dead? Missing? In protective custody? Was her family really that broken up?

"So… basically… I'm the only Wesley of my generation left?" Casey questioned, feeling a little woozy.

"Yeah, you are." Katie said quietly. What the four girls didn't know, however, was that Cassandra Wesley wasn't the only Wesley left, but merely one of two Wesleys left.

On the other side of the train Gwyneth Wesley was sitting in a compartment by herself, gazing out the window. It wasn't until three boys entered that she was pulled out of her trance. The boys looked at each other for a moment, and then gave each other sly smirks, seating themselves inside with her. She tried to ignore them, but she found it quite hard, considering they were all looking at her with lopsided grins. She finally turned and looked at them, feeling more than tired of their childish games. Before she could get even one word out, however, the boy beside her started his introductions.

"Hey there, babe, the names Alvin, that there's Jerry, and over there's Dick." The guy said, nodding his head at each person. They were all fairly handsome, and Gwyneth couldn't help but blush at the boys' attention. They were obviously at least third years, and what they wanted with a first year was beyond her.

She was so naïve.

"What's your name?" Alvin asked, scooting closer.

"Gwyneth…" she said cautiously, scooting away from the boy.

"Gwyneth huh? Kinda fancy name, don't you think? You wouldn't mind if I called you Gwyn, would you?" he whispered huskily, so close to the girl she could feel his breath on her face.

The young girl couldn't answer. She was so close to the boy, it was mind-boggling. She continued to try and back away, unsure of what to do. She had never had this sort of experience with men before, or anybody. She had hardly ever even left her house. She saw the mischievous looks on Jerry and Dick's faces as Alvin got closer. At the last second she turned her head away, jerking back. The three boys laughed, and Gwyneth knew they were laughing at her. She felt a shudder go through her body, and she nearly went into fits. She didn't know what was going on with her, but the three boys quickly turned serious.

"Hey, you okay?" Dick was in front of her, concern written all over his face.

The young girl nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again, and once again shook her head. She clutched her stomach, as if to hold herself together. The boy pressed his hand against her forehead and his eyes widened.

"She's burning up. Alvin, go get some help, Jerry, you go get a wet cloth or something." The two boys nodded and ran from the compartment.

Dick made the girl lay down. She was still trying to hold back fits, and her head was still burning hot. The boy was scared stiff. Never in his life had he seen somebody in such bad condition. The door slid open and a woman—_who was she?_—came into the compartment, looking petrified with fear. She dropped to her knees beside the young girl and pressed her hand to her head, then quickly withdrew.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know. We… we were just messing with her, then, suddenly, she started having fits or something. It didn't look as though she could even think, and she's burning up…" Dick tried to describe.

Jerry ran back into the room with a cloth and the woman quickly snatched it away, pressing it to the girl's forehead.

"Do you know her name?" she questioned absentmindedly, unsure if the girl would be able to answer, so instead asking the boys.

"Gwyn… Gwyneth. We don't know her last name." Alvin answered, looking at the girl in horror. Was it his fault she was like this?

"Gwyneth… Wesley…" the girl breathed out, her voice pierced with agony.

Everybody's voices caught for two reasons. 1) Because she was a Wesley, and 2) because those were her last words before she feel unconscious. The woman quickly checked her pulse. It was fairly weak, but it was still there.

"Dear Merlin, we need to get this girl to St. Mungo's." She whispered, trying her best not to panic.

"You three go to the driver and tell him we need to get a girl to the hospital, and to find the girl's sister, Cassandra Wesley." She told the boys urgently while dabbing at Gwyn's head.

The boys quickly ran from the room and then an announcement came on the overhead. "Will Cassandra Wesley please come to the front of the train? I repeat, will Cassandra Wesley please come to the front of the train?" No more than ten minutes later Alvin, Dick, Jerry, and Cassandra came into the room, and young Casey stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Wh-who is that?" she stuttered, looking at Gwyneth.

"This is your sister, and she's very sick. We need to bring her to St. Mungo's, and I would rather you come with." She picked Gwyneth up in her arms, grabbed Cassandra's hand, and apparated out of the train and back into the train station that they had left over half an hour before. She quickly brought the two girls out of the station and then hurried them into St. Mungo's. As soon as the healers saw the unconscious girl in the young woman's arms they rushed over, took her, and hurried her into a room. The woman and Cassandra waited outside Gwyneth's room for over three hours before the healers came out. One came over and looked at the woman.

"Are you the mother?" he asked.

"No, I'm Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror guard at Hogwarts. We were on our way to Hogwarts when she fell unconscious." The woman replied, then added, "I _was _her parents' friend, however." This quickly caught Cassandra's attention.

"Where are her parents then?" the healer asked.

"She's orphaned, and I do not know who her guardian is. I suppose you could contact Hogwarts and have them send a message to her guardian…" Tonks said uncertainly.

"I'll do that. Is this her sister?" he indicated to Cassandra.

"Yes, she is."

The healer focused on Casey now, "Has this ever happened to your sister before?" he questioned.

Cassandra just looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry sir, but she and her sister haven't seen each other since they were babies. Until today she didn't even know she had a sister. She wouldn't know an—"

"No." Cassandra answered without thinking.

Tonks looked at her with wide eyes, "How do you know that?"

"I… I don't know… I just have this feeling…" she answered before looking back up at the healer. "Can I go in and see her?" she questioned.

The healer paused, "She's in pretty bad shape. In all my years I've never seen anything like this. Aside from her high fever and low pulse there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. I don't even know what potion to give her."

"But can I see her?"

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. We're still trying to keep her pulse stable, and I'm afraid if I let you in you might get in the way. You should probably just get back to school and—"

"I'm not going back until I see my sister. I'll stay all night if I have to." Cassandra said stubbornly.

The healer sighed and told them to wait a little while longer, and he'd see if they could see her then. He left them and they sat back down. Cassandra was racking her brain, trying to think of why she wouldn't leave. She hadn't known anything about herself after she was told she was adopted, so perhaps she was just being a little over protective because she had finally found her family? She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She fell asleep after another hour, and it felt like only a minute before she was woken up by the Auror, Tonks. She was told that she could see her sister, so she eagerly, get uncertainly, walked into the room that was holding the sister she never knew she had.

She saw a girl who looked exactly like her laying on a bed, her eyes closed and her breathing ridged and uneven, but at least she _was_ breathing. Tonks looked on from the door, not wanting to interfere. Casey sat down beside the bed and, instinctively, took Gwyn's hand. Tonks felt an overwhelming bubble blowing up inside her. There, right in front of her, was the last of the Wesleys, and it looked as though one was about to be ripped away before the two could even know each other. She felt it to be so unfair.

"Hi there… I know we don't really know each other, but, well, I guess we're sisters. That's what I've been told anyway. It guess we are though, since we look so much alike. Actually, we look _exactly _alike, besides the fact that you have shorter hair then me. We even have the same freckles…" Casey paused, smiling a little, "I never expected I had a twin. To be truthful, I didn't even know I was adopted until a few weeks ago. I always thought I had two younger sister and two younger brothers, but it turns out I only have one sister, and she's… _you're_ my sister. Even though we haven't spoken, like, at all, I still feel as though I know you. I know it's odd, but it's also true." Casey sighed, feeling overwhelmed. She was startled when she heard a whisper.

"I feel exactly the same way…" it whispered. Cassandra looked up to see her sister's blue eyes staring at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're okay…" she breathed.

"For the most part." She smiled back.

The door burst open before Casey could answer, and in stormed Bernard Fitzgerald, Gwyneth's "Master".

"What's this?" he asked, looking first at Gwyneth, then at Cassandra.

Gwyneth froze, as did Cassandra, but not for the same reason. Casey froze because the sudden rush of feelings going through her that didn't belong to her. It was more than fear, it was petrifying horror, and Casey didn't like it one bit. She squeezed Gwyn's hand before facing the horrible man.

"I'm Cassandra Wesley, Gwyneth's sister. Who are you?"

"_I _am Gwyneth's guardian, and she doesn't have a sister, I would know."

"Then, pray tell, why we have the same last name, and look exactly alike, freckle for freckle?" the young girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

The man studied them for a moment; then a sparkle came into his eyes. Casey and Gwyn both knew, just from that look, that he had something planned, and they weren't in much of a hurry to find out what it was.

After that night the two girls didn't leave each other's sides. They were both scared of what might happen to the other if they left. They had somehow known each other all their lives. Not personally, but they had always seen each other in their dreams, they just never knew it.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Okay people, this is the chapter where everything starts to get in motion, so yeah, I hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 4: Discovery

There was a defense club that Tonks had started, and Casey and Gwyn immediately joined. The meetings were lots of fun, and they learned a whole lot of things, but it wasn't until the day when kids from other schools in Europe came that things changed.

"Hey Weasels!" the two girls turned to face two other twins, only they were boys. "We heard that one of you had an accident. You probably shouldn't participate; you'll probably die after the first attack, considering you're doing a double duel against us."

Gwyn flushed red with anger and went for her wand, but Casey quickly reached out and pushed her twin's hand down.

"Not now, wait till the duel." She whispered. Gwyn sighed but nodded in agreement.

The two sets of twins walked onto the tables that had been put together for a makeshift stage. They glared at each other, and then the duel began. Hexes were thrown and people were injured, but mostly the Wesley twins. The other two knew so much more than them, and Gwyn was on the verge of collapse. Suddenly a jinx was shot out of nowhere and was headed for the twins. The twins could hear screams and teachers calling out their names. Everything was going in slow-motion and the twin girls joined hands, their eyes went white, and they chanted some unknown words. Their wands fell to the ground, and light started to surround the two, sending sparks shooting out everywhere. More screams could be heard, but the sparks didn't hit anybody but somebody in the back, who wasn't supposed to be there. A former Death Eater fell to the ground, looking to be on the verge of death. The sparks died down and the light left the two girls. Their eyes returned to their normal ocean blue and the jinx that had been flying at them moments ago had totally vanished. They dropped hands and looked around in bewilderment. Gwyneth was panting horrible, terrified and confused. Her breath caught and she fell down.

"Gwyn!" Casey screamed, falling down to her sister's side and checking her pulse. "Somebody get Madam Pomfrey!"

People were already rushing around, Tonks had grabbed hold of the Death Eater who had tried to attack the twin girls, and other students were looking at the twins with their own horror, while others ran from the room to get Madam Pomfrey. Everything was still going in slow-motion for Casey as she looked at her sister, looking to be on the brink of death. Half an hour later Casey and Gwyn were at St. Mungo's again and Gwyn was, once again, in a room, people working on her franticly.

Casey was pacing outside, distraught. She was confused about so many things. What had happened during the duel? What had the two girls done? _How _had they done it? Nothing made sense to her anymore, and she wished desperately for things to go back to the way they were before she started Hogwarts. It was then that she realized that the last few months, being at Hogwarts with her twin, had been the happiest days of her life and, even if that night ended horrible, she would never want to undo anything that had happened between her and her twin. The only thing she regretted was that she had never met her parents, and that she still knew nothing of her mother or father, and that, no matter how hard she wished, she would never know them the way she wished she could.

What was going on in Gwyn's mind was totally different. She couldn't think, could hardly breath, and a vision, maybe a memory, was flowing through her mind.

_A young woman was walking through a building, maybe her house? She had frizzy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes that were red and puffy, like she had been crying. A young baby was on the floor, playing with a muggle toy. The baby girl resembled the woman a great deal, but had blue eyes instead of brown, and her hair was more curly then frizzy. The woman watched the baby sadly. There was a banging and the front door was burst open. In came five or more Death Eaters. The woman quickly grabbed her wand and the child and ran from the room, locking a door to a room. Moments later it was burst open and she was attacked by a man with black eyes, black hair, and an evil sneer._

_After a hard duel the woman feel to the ground, shuilding the child and holding it for her life. The last thing she said before she fell into a black obis was, "Please, please don't kill Gwyneth, please don't kill my baby." _

_The man took the child, studying it slowly, and saw that it wasn't crying. He took the child home and put it in a room, not taking care of it in the slightest except for food, water, and a place to sleep. Every day the man would practice curses and jinxes on it and after some time the child was severely hurt, but didn't die._

"_You're going to be some help to me, child, I'm going to make sure of that." The man told her, after many weeks and months of abuse._

_The child had suffered greatly, and she started to become scared whenever she saw the man. One night, when the man came in and drew his wand, the girl started to go into fits, and lost consciousness. The man healed her at home, and many more times of that didn't try any more jinxes on her, and instead had her work, even at the young age of three. He didn't understand the girl, but he knew that she was going to be very useful to him in the future._

Gwyn's eyes flew open and she looked around, only too see Casey sitting beside her, holding her hand, sleeping peacefully. Gwyn knew suddenly, looking at Casey, that she resembled the woman in her dream greatly, and that that woman was their mother. If only she knew who that woman was. She promised herself that, no matter what, she would never leave Casey again, and even if they had to run away, they would do it, because if she left Casey, would she ever see her again?

What the twins didn't know was that their lives were going to soon take a turn for the worst, and after that night, the worst was about to get nastier than anyone could ever anticipate.


	6. Authors Note

This story has been adopted by Tomoyo Kinomoto, and is being edited

This story has been adopted by Tomoyo Kinomoto, and is being edited. Some things have changed, but there are still the same characters (though the twins may have new names, though that hasn't been decided yet) and the plot will basically go the same as I had it, just in a more interesting way. If you wish to continue reading this story go to her profile and read it. When I know its new name I will post it here.


End file.
